Abrasive materials of the type to which this invention is directed may consist of a textile substance or fabric of the same, a filler consisting of cutting and polishing abrasive grains or powders and a binder which will bind the filler particles to the textile substance. This combination is disclosed as used to form buffing and polishing wheels is disclosed in early U.S. Pat. No. 334,671, but without abrasive particles.
A typical abrasive material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,284,738 which discloses an abrasive article comprising a fibrous web formed from a plurality of carded fibrous membranes where the individual fibers are stated to be interwoven and forming interstices therebetween. The interstices are abrasive grains and are bonded to the web with a suitable adhesive.
Generally speaking abrasive or polishing tools of the type to which this invention relates includes a layer of fibrous body impregnated with a binder or adhesive. The layers may then be laminated together to form a disc as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,121,496. The various layers are formed of a carded fiber impregnated with a binder, and then a plurality or multiplicity of layers are laminated to form the finished product.
In forming the product of U.S. Pat. No. 2,121,496 the bonded layers of carded fiber are laminated to form a product of predetermined dimension.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,284,738 discloses an abrasive material in which abrasive particles are bonded in the spaces between carded fibres. The resulting layers are bonded together to form the resulting product. The methods by which the initial abrasive article is formed are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,055,410 and 2,055,411 and also other methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,055,410 and 2,055,411. The disclosures of which are incorporated herein as examples of prior art.
Abrasive tools as known in the prior art have a limited tensile strength. Grinding discs as shown in the prior art have a limited resistance to flying apart at high speeds of rotation.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a new and improved abrasive tool having a greater tensile strength. In particular, the present invention provides an abrasive tool of high tensile strength which will permit greater speeds of rotation.
An object of this invention is to provide a new and improved method of making abrasive materials and new and improved abrasive articles which are useful for grinding and polishing wheels, grinding rods and sticks and deburring wheels and points.